Flexible straps for fastening a tarpaulin to a scaffolding, e.g. in connection with building work in winter, are known e.g. from DK-B-156 307.
In a strap of the above design disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/DK87/00155 (WO88/04368) the anchor pin is provided in that a piercing member at one end of the strap is designed as a harpoon-like squeezer to engage the external side of the tarpaulin, and the insertion slit or opening for the opposite free strap end is positioned immediately behind the piercing member so as to be positioned, after perforation of the tarpaulin by the harpoon-like squeezer engaging the external surface thereof, immediately inside the internal surface of the tarpaulin between the tarpaulin and the generally tubular frame structure to which the tarpaulin is to be fastened by the actual strap.
This impedes the mounting, since the free strap end has to be inserted in the slit or opening from the side of the frame structure facing the tarpaulin.
From DE-11-3204654 another design of a fastening member is known in which the anchor pin is connected by means of an elastic hinge joint with an intermediate member of U-shaped cross-section interconnecting two strap ends one of which is provided with elongate holes to engage with locking members projecting from the other strap end.
When mounting this fastening member the anchor pin must be manually turned from its normal position transverse to the strap on order to be passed through an eyelet in a tarpaulin and for establishment of the locking engagement between the elongate holes on one strap end and the locking members on the other both strap ends must be manipulated which makes the mounting a rather cumbersome operation when taken into account that normally a large number of fastening members are used for fastening a tarpaulin to a scaffolding.
The same disadvantage occurs with a still further design disclosed in DE-A-2326958 in which one free strap end forms a harpoonlike member with a number of local enlargements for engagement with key-hole shaped openings in the other strap end.